


One glass, Two straws

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian and Mickey are high school seniors in 1956. And they're also boyfriends....sort of.~basically derivative of Grease with some Shameless thrown in





	One glass, Two straws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kubrickpotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kubrickpotter/gifts), [SUZYQ717](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUZYQ717/gifts).



Mickey was brooding at the gas station, watching as Ian Gallagher was walked home by Harry Fletcher. He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips tighter on his cigarette when Harry took Ian’s books and carried them with his own. He could see Gallagher blushing from where he stood and it made him feel sick. He finished pumping gas for a family with three brats and pocketed his five cent tip. If he put it with his other nickel, he could maybe get a slice of pie after his shift, if Agnes was feeling nice today. By the time he looked back up, Ian and Harry had disappeared. He didn’t care.

“What were you doing hanging with Harry Fletcher?” Mickey asks a day later at lunch, finding Ian sitting at a table outside with some girls. They were talking about the year book or the sock hop or some shit, Ian included. They quickly left with disgusted faces, as Mickey shoveled macaroni into his mouth.

“Like you care,” Ian says, sipping his milk. Mickey doesn’t respond, as usual, so he continues with a shrug. “We ran into each other at the library.”

Mickey bites noisily into an apple. “Don’t mean he gotta walk you home or something.”

Ian turns to him and glares. “What, were you spying on us like the Russians? At least he’s not afraid to be seen with me.”

“We hang out all the time. I’m being seen with you right now, Ian,” Mickey counters, half-joking.

“At least he’s not afraid to share a soda with me…or kiss me,” Ian challenges. Mickey tenses up and goes quiet, looking down at his tray. He’d gotten an extra brownie for Ian but he was getting up and leaving. Mickey wanted to stop him, and Ian looked at him like that’s all he wanted, but instead he took another bite of his apple. Ian shook his head and left.

“You’re a loser, Mickey,” Mandy says later on, hitting him on the shoulder. “Ian told me you got all mad at him for getting his kicks with someone other than you.”

“He can blow his rocks with whoever he wants. It’s not like we’re going together,” Mickey trails off pathetically, throwing a baseball up and catching it. He’s been in bed all day, wondering what the heck to do about Ian. Mostly he’s been thinking about punching Harry’s lights out.

“Exactly! You got no right then to get all pissy, just because Harry’s tons better than the likes of you.”

Mickey stops throwing his ball and stares at her. “Am I supposed to be taking advice from the neighborhood skank now?”

She crosses her arms over her low-cut top and sneers at her brother. “At least I’m not staying home on a Saturday night.”

“Yeah, okay, have fun getting knocked up, Marilyn,” Mickey snorts.

Mandy sighs, putting her hands on her hips. Her skirt is tighter than anything and Mickey isn’t sure how she even walked into his room. “Call your boyfriend, you rat.” She spins on her flats and leaves.

Mickey sighs, knowing she’s right. Ian had been hanging out with Harry more and more, and he didn’t like it. He wasn’t going to admit that, so his next option was to steal him back. He picked up the phone in the kitchen and dialed Ian’s house, hoping he would pick up instead of his dad or whoever.

“Hello?” It was his older sister Fiona. She worked at the diner with Agnes and would sometimes give him free pancakes, even though she didn’t like that Ian hung out with him.

“Uh, it’s Mickey. Ian there?”

“Yeah, hold on. Ian! Ian, phone!” She yelled into the house. It took a minute but finally Ian came to the phone.

“This is Ian,” he says.

“It’s Mickey.”

“Oh. Hi. You need something?”

Mickey’s heart clenches in his chest. He practically heard Ian’s smile fall, probably expecting a call from Harry. He felt like hanging up and forgetting the whole thing.

“Mickey?” Ian prompts.

“Yeah, I’m here. You busy?”

“Was doing homework.”

Mickey nods even though Ian can’t see it. He’s bad at this phone stuff. He can’t imagine why anyone would prefer it over talking face to face. He takes a breath, though.

“Come see a movie.”

There’s silence and he thinks maybe Ian hung up. He’s expecting the dial tone any second when Ian speaks.

“What movie?”

“Forbidden Planet? Mandy said it was good.”

“How would she know when she went with Marty?” Ian jokes.

Mickey laughs, glad he seems to have done something right. “I’ll pick you up at eight.”

“Wow, you need to race this thing,” Ian says in awe, as he gets into Mickey’s new car. He’d been saving up for it all last year, even though it was cheap and used. He’d found all the parts and helped the guys fix it up at the gas station garage.

Mickey grins proudly, pulling away from the curb of Ian’s house and heading towards the drive-in theater down the road. “Yeah, right. That only happens on those soap operas you and Mandy watch.”

"As the World Turns is amazing. You're missing out." Ian laughs and shoves him. Mickey is glad Ian is happy and he’s especially ecstatic when he pulls into the lot and sees Harry in uniform.

He looks over at Ian, as he parks, wondering if he agreed to come on purpose. He puts the speaker on the dash when the movie starts, looking in the mirror as Ian visits the concession stand. His hand twitches on the wheel when he sees Harry and Ian talking, but soon Ian is back and he hides his jealousy in handfuls of popcorn. It’s about half an hour into the sci-fi thriller when they look at each other, before grinning and climbing into the backseat. Ian’s got his hands under his shirt in no time, as Mickey squeezes his muscled arms. They rut against each other, desperate to get off from the friction if they can’t totally go all the way. Ian always says no one is looking, but Mickey doesn’t want to risk it. They hump and grope each other until they’re both coming, breathing so hard they can’t even hear the movie. Ian suddenly starts leaning in and Mickey flinches away, sitting up and looking around. The windows are fogged up, but he still feels like people can see them. He shoves Ian off of him and they climb back to the front. They both go quiet and pretend to be watching the big screen, when really they’re stealing glances at each other. Finally Ian speaks up.

“So we can neck at the movies and have sex under the bleachers, but we can’t go together? Is that it?”

“Ian, c’mon,” Mickey sighs, lighting a cigarette. He can feel the cum drying in his boxers but he wants to escape to the bathroom to avoid this conversation.

“No, Mickey. You come the fuck on.” Ian rarely cursed, so when he did, Mickey knew he was mad.

“Why are you acting like we can just be boyfriend and girlfriend here, huh? Want me to give you my letterman and take you to the dance and all that?”

“What’s wrong with that, Mickey? I like you. I want you to be mine.”

Mickey rolls his eyes. “You’re so naïve but you think you can fight the Japs or the Commies?”

“You can’t avoid the draft forever, Mickey. As soon as I turn eighteen, I’m gonna do what I can to keep this country safe.”

“Yeah, safe for all the happy little families that never talk about anything unless they’re bashing you for who you fuck.”

“Take me home,” Ian says, exasperated.

Mickey’s heart skips and he panics. How the hell did this go all topsy-turvy like a damn carnival ride? “The movie’s not finished,” he tries, but Ian shakes his head.

“Fine. I’ll walk.” Ian gets out of the car before Mickey can even react.

“Ian! Ian, get back in the car! I’ll take you home!” He shouts out the window. People shush him and stare at him. “What’re ya’ll lookin’ at!”

The last thing he sees as he drives away is Ian getting into Harry’s car.

It’s Wednesday when Mickey finally cracks. He can’t stop thinking about Ian. Every time he sees him around school with Harry, his blood boils but he also feels stupid. Maybe Harry is better than him. And Ian too. He’s been watching ‘I Love Lucy’ and eating sweets like a housewife, sulking because he screwed up. Mandy keeps giving him death glares, but that’s not what makes him break. It’s when he calls Ian’s house and Fiona delightfully tells him Ian isn’t home because he’s at the diner with his boyfriend. He slams the phone down and gets into his car, practically racing over to the diner.

When he gets there, he spots Ian and Harry in a booth sitting close. He stomps over, hearing Ian’s favorite song by that new Elvis guy playing on the jukebox. He’s knows Harry paid for it just for him and he wants to kill him.

“Get out,” he grits, stopping at their table.

“Mick?” Ian looks surprised.

“Excuse me?” Harry asks. He’s bigger than Mickey, but not by much. He’s on the wrestling team which Mickey got kicked off of for actually fighting. His dad owns a car dealership so he’s got money. He isn’t as dumb as he looks. He’s perfect for Ian. They look good together and Ian had actually looked like he was having a good time before he got there.

“Leave.”

“I don’t…understand,” Harry looks to Ian, confused. Ian looks at him apologetically but doesn’t say anything.

“Get up, move, go somewhere. You getting me?” Mickey raises an eyebrow, annoyed that this isn’t going as smooth as he’d like. When Harry still doesn’t move, Mickey grabs his shirt and yanks him up. “Jesus Christ, get out of the booth. Go on!” He shoves him towards the door and he still lingers, eyes switching between Mickey and Ian.

“Bye!” Mickey shouts sarcastically, waving his hand until he gets the hint. Harry goes and sits at a stool, looking put out and a little sad. Mickey chuckles triumphantly.

“Why did you do that?” Ian asks, trying to look more scolding than amused. It doesn’t work and Mickey knows he’s not really mad.

“You want pie? Fries? Think I got enough for a burger,” Mickey says, ignoring the question. He scoots closer to Ian when he sees Harry still glancing over at them. Ian goes red, clearly embarrassed by Mickey’s actions but loving it. Agnes comes by and looks taken aback by the change but then shakes her head and smiles at the ways of teenagers.

“What can I get you two?” She asks.

“I’ll do a burger with everything, side of fries and a slice of pie. Cherry, please,” Mickey says, handing her the menu.

“Anything else, sweetheart?”

“Chocolate shake. One glass, two straws.” Mickey holds up two fingers and smiles, not looking at Ian’s surprised face.

“Coming right up, Mickey.”

“We sharing, Mickey?” Ian asks, laughing slightly.

Mickey turns to him and leans in, quickly pressing his lips to Ian’s. Ian makes a surprised sound but gives into it just before Mickey pulls away. Ian grins at him and Mickey flips him the bird.

“You think I’m made of money? We’re splitting all this,” Mickey says, already wanting to kiss Ian again, but he doesn’t. Not yet.

When their food comes, Agnes winks as she places the shake in front of them. Ian puts the two straws in and they both take a sip. Ian hums and looks so happy, Mickey doesn’t even notice Harry has left the diner.

"This doesn't mean I'm gonna wear a poodle skirt or whatever," Mickey says, seeing the eager look in Ian’s eyes.

"No one asked you to, but you do have nice legs." Ian chuckles.

Mickey smiles, taking Ian’s hand under the table, as they share their shake.

 


End file.
